


a prayer for which no words exist

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, ah yes. Eichi and Keito having tea. my brand, subtle mentions of Rei but he never appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Keito had been doomed from the start.-For enstars secret santa 2020!
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 11





	a prayer for which no words exist

There was a presence that shouldn't be here. Something distinctly out of place disturbing the heavenly realm, upsetting the balance... Or rather, someone. Yes, he knew exactly who was behind this. It's unfortunately not the first time this has happened. The things he allowed Eichi to get away with... Causing a little mischief was one thing, but befriending a demon and allowing them into heaven to _visit..._ It was yet another headache Keito was forced to deal with. If Eichi let him too close... He'd done his best to warn him, of course, but when had Eichi ever listened? Really, his only choice was to keep watch over him as always... Someone had to make sure he didn't get corrupted. 

(Keito knew all too well. how easy it was for that to happen. He'd been dragged in that way himself, long ago... He'd been lucky to cut off that relationship before he fell completely.)

That close watch didn't allow him to keep distance himself, unfortunately. It was inevitable that he, too, would get pulled into interaction with... him. It seemed today would be one of those days. 

A lot could be said about Hibiki Wataru, but even Keito couldn't deny how beautiful he was. Were it not for the horns and blackened wings, one could almost mistake him for an angel with how ethereal he was. But Keito knew better. Unlike Eichi, he wouldn't allow himself to be taken in so easily. Even if he stood before him with that unusually gentle smile. "Keito-kun, won't you come join us? Don't you get lonely sitting here by yourself all the time?"

"You know I'm only here to make sure you're not influencing him badly."

"Hmm, but couldn't you do that more easily if you were closer~"

Keito leveled a glare at him. "I will not be taken in by you, you know."

"I'm well aware," Yet he didn't seem deterred, considering he still stood there. "Eichi would like you to come over, though. You wouldn't deny him, would you?"

...He hated that Wataru knew exactly how to make him comply. How had he even figured Keito out so well in the few times they'd conversed directly? It was unfair. Keito didn't know nearly as much about Wataru as Wataru knew about him, and that frustrated him. "Don't use him against me. Fine, I'm coming, since you refuse to leave. You had better not cause any trouble."

Wataru looked _far_ too pleased with himself. Keito continued to lecture him as they moved back to where Eichi was, despite how obvious it was that he wasn't truly listening.

He was doing this for Eichi. That's what he had to keep telling himself.

(Keito was beginning to doubt it.)

***

"Eichi's not here. What do you want?" In fact, what was he doing here at all? It was almost as if he had intentionally sought Keito out, which he had never done before. 

Wataru's expression was as unreadable as ever. "Perhaps I wanted to see you instead, have you considered that?"

He had not. "I don't see why you would bother. You know how I feel about you being here."

"Hmm... Has a thing like that ever stopped me? You should know better by now, Keito-kun!"

Perhaps he should have, but he continued to hope that Wataru would realize how unsafe this was for all of them and stop coming. It's not as if they were strictly _banned_ from interacting with demons, but to get close to one... It was looked down upon. Trying to be _friendly_ never worked out- that was the way one got corrupted. And when that happened... 

Well, it wasn't good. He didn't want to watch it happen to Eichi. What would he do if it did? If Eichi fell? There was a reason he was being so cautious...

But as for Wataru... He _was_ supposed to stay out of heaven. Couldn't he at least obey that rule? "You're here simply to bother me, then? Find a better use of your time. You don't belong here, and we'll all get in trouble in you're found."

"I think a little trouble is good sometimes. You could use it," Wataru leaned in _too close,_ yet somehow Keito didn't find himself backing away as he expected to. Something about Wataru compelled him to stay and listen. (He should have known then and there that he was doomed.) "Even you need to loosen up sometimes."

"I am perfectly capable of loosening up, I'll have you know. Just not when you're here to cause problems."

"If I promise to behave, will you spend some time with me?"

Keito would have dismissed it immediately, if not for the fact that Wataru seemed entirely serious. He still hadn't backed off at all... While Keito knew he could be faking it just to get him to go along with what he wanted... Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to believe he was being honest, this once. Though one thing was bothering him. "Why are you so insistent on this?"

"Is that not obvious? Surely you can figure it out on your own."

"Why would I ask you if it was obvious?"

Wataru stared at him for a moment longer, before finally stepping back. Keito didn't know how to feel about the part of him that almost wanted him back in his space... "There's nothing that can be done about one's refusal to see, I suppose. If you really don't want to join me then I'll leave, but I would like it very much if you did."

"...I didn't say no."

"Oh? Is that an agreement?"

"Don't ask me again."

"I will take it!" Wataru seemed to have brightened up almost instantly. "Come, come. Let us not waste time. This is a rare opportunity you have given me, after all!"

True to his word, Wataru caused no problems all afternoon. In fact, Keito is returned home less stressed than when he left it. He wasn't sure that was a good thing. Being so easily dragged into the whims of Hibiki Wataru... It did not bode well for his continued presence in heaven. He knew how these things went. He knew the _risk._ But somehow... Keito couldn't bring himself to care quite as much as he once did. And that scared him. He didn't enjoy feeling out of control, or the way he had become accustomed to Wataru despite all his effort not to. 

Keito was treading a very thin line... One he would need to be careful not to cross.

***

"You like him too, don't you?"

Keito choked on his tea, feathers ruffling. Eichi sipped his as if nothing had had happened. "Eichi... Repeat that?"

"You heard me, Keito. You're not so oblivious that you don't know what I mean."

"Why are you asking?" 

"I am aware of how you feel about the idea of falling. I assumed that concern was the only reason you accompanied me to see him, but I'm beginning to wonder," Eichi's gaze was piercing. It left little room for Keito to try to avoid the topic. He wasn't going to stop until he got answers, was he? Keito knew how determined he could be.

He sighed. "I may have become somewhat attached to him, unfortunately."

Eichi smiled as if he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. He probably had. "I know. Though I didn't expect you to admit it so easily~"

"Shut up, Eichi." Admittedly he was surprised at himself. Not just because he had said that out loud, but for the fact that he felt as he did in the first place. He knew that all of this was a bad idea, that he should report Wataru's repeated visits and put an end to this. But he couldn't bring himself to. He came up with all sorts of reasons why... That Wataru had never hurt anyone while here, that he didn't seem to have ill intent, that it was fine because Keito was keeping an eye on things... But deep down, he knew none of those excused this. There _was_ a reason he allowed this. One that he didn't want to accept. "...Regardless, be careful."

"You're quite overprotective. You don't need to be. I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

"Doubtful."

"Meanie."

"And you're incorrigible. Now let's discuss something besides the demon you keep letting in," It was a very obvious attempt at changing the subject, of course, but he'd rather not think about this any further. 

Was that because he was afraid of what conclusions he may come to? That was a question even he didn't know the answer to.

***

Weeks, months pass. Keito watches over Eichi as always. Sometimes he becomes a more active participant. Perhaps he even spends more time with Wataru alone, despite his better judgement. Yet the longer things dragged on, the more he noticed. Eichi's glow was dimming. So was his own. The day he woke to a crack in his halo finally made him realize. It was happening again. He was repeating the mistakes of his younger days. And Eichi was being dragged down with him, this time. Keito should have put a stop to this long ago. Before things could get to this point.

He began avoiding all contact with Wataru, desperately trying to undo the damage done, but he was far past being able to do that. He'd allowed himself too close. How foolish.

He could at least try to save Eichi, though.

Keito pulled him aside shortly after to do just that. To plead with him to stop this before it was too late. Yet it only devolved into a fight.

"I don't care about the consequences, Keito. I will accept them. I've allowed myself to be stained willingly, when will you realize that?"

"You don't know what you're doing. You _will_ regret it if you let this go on."

"And who are you to tell me what I will and won't regret?" Eichi's ever-present smile had dropped. He was _angry_ in a way Keito had rarely seen. "I think you should focus on yourself more. It has never been your job to watch over me, you took that upon yourself. Back _off,_ Keito."

The words stung, but he tried to ignore it. "Don't do this, Eichi."

"I will do as I please. You have lost sight of things. Don't think I haven't noticed that you're just as close to falling off that edge as I am."

It was enough to silence Keito. Eichi stood only a moment longer before taking the lull in the argument as an indicator to leave. Keito could do nothing but watch helplessly as he left, knowing that he was _right._ How could he talk, when he was in this state? It was hypocritical of him. Desire to keep Eichi safe aside... Perhaps it was selfish of him to try to keep him here, if he was really so determined not to be. Was he unhappy in heaven? If so, how had Keito been too blind to notice? He hadn't wanted things to change... Still didn't. And Eichi was safer here than he would be there... But that wasn't enough anymore, was it?

Eichi was gone the next morning. 

***

Keito was... Lost. Eichi had left him. Wataru hadn't returned since. He wasn't used to being left alone for so long. There was nothing to distract him from all his regret, from his downward spiral. He needed answers as to what to do, but none came. At least, none that he was ready to acknowledge. He'd complained whenever Eichi teased him, whenever Wataru dragged him along, but now that he had lost them, he missed it. He had always thought of himself as someone who didn't need company. He had never minded being alone before. Why did it feel so different now..?

Had this been Wataru's intention all along? To try to drag a high ranking angel down to hell with him? Had Keito just been a pawn all along? Had he ever cared at all? No... This was his own fault for getting attached. He should have known better. Keito had been so, so stupid. He couldn't even blame Wataru for this. 

Keito spent two weeks languishing on his own, conflicted over what to do. He would have spent longer if not for one thing.

He's familiar enough with Wataru's presence to know the instant he arrives. Keito didn't even need to turn around to be sure it was him.

"What are you doing back here, Hibiki?"

"My dear rival... You're quite the fool, aren't you? And here I thought that was my role."

"You're here simply to gloat, then?" He hadn't thought Wataru was the type to do that, but how well did he truly know him? "Don't tell me things I already know."

Keito really had no interest in communicating with him further. What point was there? He planned to leave then and there, but before he got the chance his shoulder was clutched, turning him to finally face the source of his internal struggles. He was forced to meet his gaze, and what he found there... Wataru didn't seem like he was enjoying this the way Keito had expected. His face was void of any emotion, in fact. It made some of Keito's frustration die down. Was it possible he'd misread things? "None of this was planned. Is that what you think? I didn't intend to make him fall. I didn't... Intend to hurt you."

"...How is he?"

"Eichi is perfectly fine, though he would be better if you were there."

"Even if I was willing, I don't think he would want me there," ...Not after their fight.

"He would. He does. But Eichi aside... If you would allow me to say so, I would also like it if you joined us," Wataru's grip loosened. "I came here for _you_ just as much as him. None of that was a lie. That's hard to believe, I'm sure, as skeptical as you are. Yet it is the truth."

Could he let himself believe that? Trust that Wataru was being honest with him? And even if he did... Was he willing to let go of all he knew? "...I don't know."

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to. But do consider it," He left Keito with that. He once more had nothing but his thoughts to keep him company... But he could change that, couldn't he? If he so chose, he could leave this all behind. The only question...

Was love enough to fall for?

Deep inside, the answer was obvious. It had been for a long time. Keito had tried to deny it for as long as he could, but what reason was there to do so anymore? What was there to keep him here, beyond his own apprehension? How much had he ever truly cared about being _holy,_ anyway? This had been a long time coming. 

He should have known. Keito should have always known- he wasn't meant to be here. Why continue fighting fate?

.

.

.

.

Keito gave in and let himself **fall.**

**Author's Note:**

> Me starting this: watakei.  
> Eichi: Hi.  
> Me:  
> Me: watakeichi.
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas!!
> 
> @amber_flicker on twitter


End file.
